This invention relates to small fiberglass recreational boats, especially those commonly known as runabouts. These boats are generally made of a molded fiberglass hull piece and a molded fiberglass deck piece which are mated at the gunwale. The boats are generally reinforced by attaching longitudinal stringers and transverse bulk heads to the inside of the hull piece. A cockpit floor is then placed upon the stringers and bulkheads.
In some prior art boats the deck piece may also include a small aft deck and a motor well for an outboard motor. After the deck piece was mated to the hull piece, an aft seat was generally constructed in front of the aft deck, and this aft seat was supported by the cockpit floor.
In other types of boats, the deck piece may incorporate an entire cockpit, including a floor and inside walls. Accordingly, the cockpit floor may be attached to a rear deck by a rear inside wall which may also incorporate a seat.
Examples of the prior art boat construction include the following:
______________________________________ Des. 190,400 5/23/61 Tritt Des 276,147 10/30/84 Arima Des. 284,566 7/8/86 Hegg, et al. 1993 Chris-Craft catalogue, especially pages 4-7. ______________________________________